villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarfield
Lieutenant John Scarfield (also simply known as John Scarfield), or better known by his surname Scarfield, is a major antagonist in the 2017 Disney film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, the fifth installment of the Pirates of the Caribbean series. He is a vengeful, entitled, chauvinistic and arrogant British Navy lieutenant who wants to kill Captain Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner, and Carina Smyth. He was portrayed by . History Scarfield is responsible for the recent capture of Carina and Captain Sparrow at St. Martin, as he plans to have both of them executed (Sparrow for piracy and Carina for witchcraft, despite Carina's actual occupation as an astrologist). When Henry Turner turned up as the only survivor of a naval voyage gone awry, Scarfield slated him for hanging on account of his torn shoulders. Blatantly disregarding the boy as a coward on account of dishonorable discharge. Fortunately, Turner escaped while Sparrow and Carina had been recaptured sometime after the latter had visited him while in the infirmary. Henry manages to escape trouble once again while acting as a distraction for Jack's crew to free them. Jack, whom in turn, knocks out Scarfield with a block of wood from behind as the lieutenant was bragging before he could do any harm to Carina and her rescuer. Humiliated, Scarfield assembles a crew and does everything in his power to find the three miscreants that ruined his reputation. He, along with his crew, seek the help of Shansa the witch, who willingly shows Scarfield the route to the Trident of Poseidon, where Henry, Carina, and Jack were headed, in exchange of him sparing her life. With that in mind, Scarfield plans to obtain the Trident for King George ll so that the British Empire can rule the Seven Seas. After hours of searching, Scarfield's ship (the Essex) would encounter the Dying Gull captained by then new leader of Sparrow's crew, Mr. Gibbs, who gave the captain's hat to Scrumm in order to avoid the clobbering by Scarfield's men when the unscrupulous lieutenant inevitably catches up with them looking for answers. Scarfield and his fellow Red Coats would eventually spy the newly resurrected Black Pearl; having surmised their intent, the captain ordered the men to intercept them. After Henry Turner spots his ship on the starboard side, Hector Barbossa orders the entire crew to stand their ground and fight until the end. Scarfield stood aboard the Essex looking at the Pearl through his spyglass and ordered his men to prepare to fire. When all had seemed well, Scarfield heard a menacing sound creeping up behind him. As he slowly turned around he noticed a peculiar large object moving upward in a chilling way: the Silent Mary (led by the raging Armando Salazar and his ghastly crew). The Silent Mary opened its sides like a cage and came crashing down on top of Scarfield and his crew, igniting the powder magazine and causing the Essex to go up into flames and sink to the depths of the ocean, resulting the deaths of Scarfield and his men. Navigation pl:John Scarfield de:John Scarfield Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Supremacists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Stalkers Category:Paranoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Jingoists Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Conspirators Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Abusers Category:Honorable